


Reminding a Ringmaster

by Centeris2



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen, LAVERNE MY CRAZY BOI, rated teen because I think there is language? I wrote this months ago so I can't really remember
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: Rebecca finds Concorde, Dark Core unfinds Concorde.(7/11/2018 update fic) (continues from Setting Up A Circus (Again))





	1. Chapter 1

“Anne is going to be pissed,” Rebecca muttered when she rounded the corner of the maze and finally saw Concorde for the first time.

“Any chance you didn’t die and just got foalified for easy handling?” Rebecca asked more to herself than the foal, reaching out to touch the colt. Xin didn’t let her, taking her and the rest to see Ydris inside the circus tent. She got her hopes up when Ydris said he was waiting for her, until she realized he still did not recognize her.

Rebecca remained silent during the monologuing, annoyed that Linda cut off Ydris’ explanation of Garnok. It concerned her, Linda of all people should have been open to learning new perspectives. Had Linda been conditioned to reject all information of Garnok that wasn’t from the druids? Or was she so set that she knew the truth, even to insult the person holding Concorde hostage? 

It took every ounce of self control to not squeal and clap her hands when Ydris began to explain Garnok and Pandoria. Oh it was terrible to be sure, the druids were no doubt responsible for banishing Garnok to Pandoria, or at least keeping him there, meaning that Pandorians saw the druids as the enemy. That would be an issue. But finding out Garnok was not from Pandoria to begin with? That led to a whole new set of fascinating questions!

Her happy thoughts of theories and puzzles were cut short by a mocking apology from Ydris directed at her.

“Forgive me, my sweet. I promise this won’t hurt… much.”

Rebecca had a feeling she was going to be turned into something.

Sure enough it felt familiar, and didn’t hurt a bit. Had this been the first time she was turned into a horse it probably would have freaked her out, but Ydris had done this before. Even if he didn’t remember.

Rebecca tossed her head and shook, adjusting to her horse body, and noticed a second man standing with Ydris. She snorted a laugh and played along with Ydris’ race.

“Uh,” Ydris glanced at the dark man standing next to him in a familiar jacket.

“You really don’t remember, do you?” Midnightwarrior asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow before he looked around. Human eyes saw so many more colors, and he enjoyed a chance to see the world as Rebecca did.

“Where did you get those clothes?” Ydris asked, only half paying attention to the race now.

“You let me keep them once I learned how to get them on. I’m just glad I didn’t transform naked this time,” Midnightwarrior gave a sardonic grin, “the clothes bringing anything back?”

“Who are you?” Ydris demanded.

“Was it the druids that got to you? Did they wipe your mind for teaching us?” Midnightwarrior didn’t answer, asking his own questions instead.

Before Ydris could fumble an answer the race ended, the golden mare crossing the finish line and triggering the teleportation spell that put them all back inside the circus.

Rebecca tossed her head and trotted over to Ydris and Midnightwarrior, whickering and nuzzling the dark man.

“You look different this time,” Midnightwarrior commented, noting her color change.

At that point Ydris realized that Rebecca’s horse was not standing in the circus tent, and connected the dots. An unsettling sensation wriggled at the back of his mind, near the base of his skull, as he studied Rebecca.

The Bobcat Girls had all transformed into colors that roughly matched their human forms, Ydris had to make them all into matching white horses. Rebecca should have been the same, yet she had turned out completely gold. A glance back at Rebecca’s horse-turned-human and the wriggling sensation dropped into his stomach, the human turned so dark he was a void cloaked in clothes.

“Turn her back!” Justin shouted, Linda yelling in agreement.

Rebecca neighed and took off with a high stepping trot, tossing her head and stepping around Justin and Linda.

“You look scared,” Midnightwarrior muttered to Ydris, smirking at the taller man. But he was back to normal human colors.

“She seems quite content,” Ydris declared to Justin, concealing his confusion behind a showman’s mask. 

Rebecca trotted back over to Ydris and Midnightwarrior, playfully taking Ydris’ hat and putting it on Midnightwarrior.

“You make a wonderful horse. Are you sure you want me to change you back?” Rebecca blew in his face as an answer, “Very well. I am a man of my word.”

Ydris was put off by the fact that he was not the one to change them back, as he moved his hand to cast the spell there was a flash and the pair were in their original bodies.

They were showing off. Trying to show him something, but not the other two humans present. So, Ydris was not the only one putting on a performance. He could play along.

“Poor Zee. I warned her that you would put up a fight. I just hope her pride will heal before opening night,” Ydris noticed the look of interest on Rebecca’s face. The girl certainly was curious.

“As for Loretta and my other stars, I am supremely disappointed. Perhaps they would be more effective as carousel horses. Round and round, up and down! Wouldn’t that be delightful?” he didn’t let them answer his rhetorical question, banishing the intruders from his circus.

With his audience gone he bit his lip before he retrieved his fallen hat. He was glad Midnightwarrior hadn’t trotted out with it. To his embarrassment he jerked back in surprise when a green thing dropped into his face. He checked his hat for anymore hidden items and, finding none, looked on the ground. He bent down and picked up the clover from the ground, feeling the power from the little five leaf clover. 

But it wasn’t freely given, it was… returned?

The wriggling returned, his heart pounding. This was his five leaf clover. How had he lost it?

“What did the druids do?”  
“You really don’t remember, do you?”  
“Did they wipe your mind for teaching us?”

That’s what they had asked, Rebecca and Midnightwarrior. They were also the only ones who had touched his hat. And Midnightwarrior had worn his clothes, if those really were Ydris’ own clothes, then it was entirely possible that one of his clovers was tucked away inside…

“Fleas… those foolish, wretched fleas!” Ydris snarled, the realization sinking in. The druids would pay.


	2. Chapter 2

“I guess I owe Katja an apology,” Rebecca muttered, wandering along the coast of Harvest Counties on Midnightwarrior. Jessica was supposed to meet her for training. 

“Don’t ever apologize to her,” Jessica said, appearing from the shadows, “but, for curiosity's sake, what would you apologize for?” 

“I thought Katja was being careful with her words, being tricky, you know?” Rebecca explained, hoping off Midnightwarrior.

“Yes, she does that?” Jessica muttered, not following the logic.

“I thought she said Concorde didn’t make it to Pandoria as like, a way to be fae like. So she’d honor the deal and tell the truth while being as misleading as possible.”

“Yes…? Why would you apologize?”

“Because she wasn’t being cryptic, she was actually being honest. Concorde died,” Rebecca muttered.

“Of course, she was bound to tell the truth!” Jessica said with a smirk.

“Yeah, obviously, but we found him so it all worked out,” Rebecca said with a shrug.

“What?” Jessica kept her face and tone neutral.

“Ha ha. I’m not telling you where,” Rebecca teased, feeling like Jessica was off so she continued, “but I’m glad we finally found him, took a while though.”

“And how do you know you found him?” Jessica sneered.

“We checked his soul, duh,” Rebecca said, fighting the urge to roll her eyes as she watched Jessica.

“What?” Rebecca asked, curious by Jessica’s expression.

“Huh?” Jessica blinked, looking at Rebecca.

“What is it?” Rebecca smirked, an idea popping into her head.

“Nothing!” Jessica declared, pouting at Rebecca’s cheeky grin.

“You thought you had Concorde, didn’t you?”

“What?”

“It totally makes sense! I thought it was weird for Dark Core to kill off a reincarnating enemy, not when it’d be easier to keep Concorde alive and imprisoned so you guys aren’t running around trying to find his reborn form!”

“What are you-”

“You guys planned on keeping him alive and hidden somewhere! So what happened?” Rebecca leaned closer to Jessica, eager to know.

“Nothing! He died! As planned!” Jessica backed away, her words rushing out.

“But it wasn’t planned, you didn’t even know! So if you don’t have Concorde, who do you have?” Rebecca prodded, eager to know.

“No one! I have to go-”

“Go check who you have in a cage somewhere?” Rebecca teased.

“No, I have to… go… train an army,” Jessica muttered, thankful that Rebecca let her go and didn’t follow, though Rebecca’s hysterical laughter went after Jessica. 

 

\----

 

Jessica stormed through the Dark Core platform, plans now put in serious jeopardy.

“Darko!” she screamed, busting open his door, “stop preening! We’re going to the Nightmare Institute!”

“Ugh why? What crawled up your ass?” Darko demanded, not pleased with the screaming.

“The druids found Concorde,” Jessica snapped, “now how did they do that if he is supposed to be our prisoner?!”

“What?! No they didn’t! There were no break ins!” Darko tried to brush away the accusations as lies from the druids.

“Prove it!”

“Ugh, fine!” Darko agreed, knowing proving Jessica wrong would shut her up. 

“See?” Darko said once they arrived, showing off Concorde, still restrained in a cell. Jessica went quiet, pouting for a moment as she thought, before she waved her hand, dropping the barrier.

“You can get him back in,” Darko grumbled, not about to take responsibility for Jessica letting out a crazy horse. But just in case he took a few steps back. Jessica could get hooves in her face, but Darko didn’t want to get stomped on.

“Alright, who are you?” Jessica muttered, releasing the horse from the seals that prevented him from using any magic. Concorde screamed and lunged forward out of the cell, bellowing in his freedom before he shifted, cracking and changing.

“About time!” a furious man screamed at Darko and Jessica, standing where Concorde had been a moment before.

“Laverne!?” Jessica and Darko stared in surprise.

“Of course, seriously, no one wondered why I wasn’t checking in?” the pale man groaned, rubbing his neck and stretching.

“If you’re… but… where is Concorde!?” Darko stammered in fear, he was responsible for holding Concorde after all, and if Concorde wasn’t here...

“I told you! The druids found him!” Jessica smacked Darko on the back of the head.

“Not only did you think I was Concorde, you also let the druids find him? Garnok…” Laverne groaned, stumbling forward to leave. Months of being trapped and having his magical energy suppressed had left him weak and exceptionally grumpy. “What would you do without me?”

“We’ve been doing fine!” Darko snarled, bristling at the implication.

“If we keep doing ‘fine’ we’ll lose in another week,” Jessica taunted before she reached out an arm for Laverne to take, “come on, I’ll catch you up on everything. There have been many developments aside from Concorde.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” Laverne grumbled, but was glad to have assistance in getting away from his prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laverne is a character from the Starshing Legacy comics


End file.
